Lifting and rocking devices with coupling claws of the type generally set forth above are described, for example, in European pre-examination specification 235,784, German utility model specification 8,519,096, and German pre-examination specification 3,639,861. Such coupling claws cooperate with essentially complementary receiving sockets on garbage containers and have proved successful as self-centering engaging means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a conveying and/or handling device of the initially mentioned type which may be utilized with containers of all types, and to provide a simple means of handling, loading and conveying such containers.